


Getting Better

by ceanandsbrielgam1927ship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Derek Hale, Dead Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Fluff, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, im fucking with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship/pseuds/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship
Summary: Stiles and Derek have had a complicated relationship, but over time have gotten closer. When Derek is de-aged, it's up to Stiles to convince him to trust them so that they can get him back to normal.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This is just an idea I like and decided to write about. This may be crappy, so please hit me up with comments about whether you liked it, or what I can improve on! Thanks! Please enjoy!

He doesn’t really remember when it happened, maybe somewhere after the pool? The important thing though, is that at some point in their fucked up lives, Derek and Stiles were brought together. Not by a general like, but more by a need for each other, like they recognized that their friendship was the key to their survival. It began as more of an allyship, with Derek having a penchant for slamming him into hard surfaces and Stiles’s need to provoke the alpha at every turn. Even with that though, they showed up for each other every time, trading insults and jibes while managing to save each other’s asses. The thinly veiled exasperation was slowly turning into fondness. As Scott turned to Allison and focused on himself, Stiles was lonely. He began showing up at Derek’s loft for research. They didn’t talk, Derek hovering around and watching Stiles research and then disappearing to do unknown tasks. He kept appearing more and hanging out with the betas, becoming friends with Boyd, an ally to Isaac, and the Batman to Erica’s Catwoman. Peter is...well...he’s creepy but useful, and their banter quickly became an asset when they need information. They were finally starting to come into knowledge about themselves as a pack and individually. Of course, that’s when it started falling apart. Allison lost it and went dark, being manipulated by her disgusting-excuse- for- a- human grandfather. Scott’s betrayal separated the teenagers even more and he disregarded Stiles, not even smelling the torture he had gone through with Gerard. Derek was used and manipulated. After that event, StilesandScott had become Stiles and Scott. Stiles hung out more with Derek, always showing up to help with research or save his martyr ass from trouble. Their relationship was important, it kept them both alive and simultaneously kept them from killing each other. Peter slunk around them sometimes, and Scott had Kira and Isaac to keep him company. The point is though, Derek and Stiles were necessary to each other, but they liked that way.

Now they were here in Mexico, plotting to save Derek from his evil ex. He almost felt like Scott Pilgrim at this point. The party was so loud it was shaking the walls. Lamps creaked and bounced as techno music vibrated through all of the speakers. Lydia and Stiles walked to the bar, no pretense of blending in as they got escorted to the Calaveras by a bouncer. Araya Calavera sat in her chair, almost as big as a throne, and looked down on the teens as they negotiated. The three other teens waited outside, pretending to blend in by dancing. Kira danced sloppily, pulled in by Malia as they stood in the middle of the club. Scott stayed off to the side, watching and waiting for a chance to get to Lydia and Stiles. Araya talked the kids into a circle, playing with them as she danced around her point. Eventually, Kira and Malia were exposed and fought their way into the back. Everyone in the club was so far gone that none of them cared, partying on. The Calaveras were experienced hunters and wouldn’t negotiate with kids, instead of trapping them and torturing them for information. They tied Scott and Lydia to chairs, making Kira turn a dial and electrocute Scott as they pressed him for his knowledge. Araya was ruthless and pressed him, getting angrier until Scott finally broke. 

“WHO TOOK HIM,” Araya shouted fiercely.

Scott gasped and writhed in pain, eyes widening as the answer came to him, “Kate.”

Araya nodded and let the pack go, sending them off to find Derek. It was a win-win situation for her, either Kate killed the pack and there were fewer supernaturals, or they killed Kate and they didn't have to. They all piled into the jeep, Braeden riding in front as they pondered the meaning of Kate Argent being alive. Kate, the psycho that raped Derek and burned his family alive. All of sudden, Stiles’s jeep rocked and sputtered to a stop. They got out, and Scott rode with Braeden, going ahead while the others were forced to stay behind. Scott and Braeden made it to La Iglesia, walking in on the ruins. Night had fallen, making the church appear even scarier than during the day. They walked in the rubble, following Derek’s scent into the heart of the church. The feeling of being stalked hit and a noise echoed through the church. The sound of something running and the scent of death had fear running through Scott, and Braeden began to shoot at the noises. None of the bullets hit, and they still couldn’t see the creature. Getting desperate, Scott unleashed his alpha side and roared, the noise echoing and shaking the entire church. Satisfied that it had scared the creature away, they backed into the room and were met with the sign of the jaguar god and a tomb. He punched through the tomb and a hand appeared. They followed that hand with their flashlight and were taken back by what they saw. 

“Derek?” The boy blinks up at him, responding to his name. 

“I don’t understand. He smells like him, just, younger?” He looks at the others in confusion. The young wolf startles awake, and not recognizing the wolves around him, goes into a defensive position. 

“Who are you?” He asks.

“I know this may seem weird, but I’m a friend. I’m pack.” He flashes his alpha eyes at the boy, hoping to calm him down. The eyes and Scott’s admission make Derek tense up even more, and he sniffs the air. 

“You don’t smell like pack.” Then he sniffs longer, nose wrinkling as his eyes widen. He runs, pushing them aside, and they let him, not wanting to hurt the de-aged Derek. They run after him, seeing him approach Lydia and Stiles, and Scott yells, hoping he doesn’t hurt them. 

Stiles and Lydia waited outside, tense with the anticipation of getting Derek back. Stiles was worried. He knew that Derek could defend himself but with everything that had happened with the Calaveras, he was just hoping that Scott didn’t come out with a body bag. Lydia, sensing his worry, turned to him. 

“He’ll be alright Stiles.” Stiles jumped, pulled out of his thoughts. 

“What? Yeah I know, he’s Derek Hale, the big bad wolf. That doesn’t mean I can’t worry about the idiot.” They heard the roar from inside, and after recognizing it as Scott’s, Stiles relaxed slightly. 

“Ah, our golden boy to the rescue.” He smiled and Lydia shook her head. 

“What’s been going on with you and Scott?” She asked. 

“Eh, you know how it is, true alpha responsibilities, and he’s got his head so far up Kira’s ass I’m surprised he talks to me anymore.” Lydia sighed, and they stayed quiet. He screwed in the last bolt and made a small sound of triumph. Lydia then gasped, and he turned to see what she was looking at. There was a small figure running at them, and they both drew their weapons, Stiles holding his bat and Lydia with a wrench. The figure came closer, and he squinted at it. 

“Is that?” He gasped. 

“Derek? But younger?” She concluded, right before they heard Scott yell. Then, Stiles was jumped by the werewolf, young Derek clutching tight to him and backing him against the jeep. After the initial shock of not having his throat ripped out, he held the teen tightly, patting him down to make sure that he was okay. 

“Der?” He asked, addressing the boy whose face had buried itself in his neck, making small sniffing sounds. 

“Stiles!” Yelled Scott, trying to ease closer to the pair and protect his friend, but Derek pulled his face up and growled at the alpha, eyes flashing. Scott stares, confused, at the color, and Derek retreats back into Stiles’s neck. 

“Hey, Der,” Stiles said, pulling the boy’s chin up so that he could look into his eyes. They flash their striking blue, and Stiles smiles. 

Derek seems confused and asks, “You’re not scared?” 

Stiles shakes his head and replies, “Nah, man. I know how you got those. They’re beautiful.” Derek nods and relaxes against him before promptly passing out. They load him into the jeep and drive home in their respective cars. Derek stays passed out the entire time, not even waking up when Lydia started blasting Marina and the Diamonds. The younger Derek wakes up just as they reach Scott’s. Everyone is exhausted, but tumbles out of the cars anyway and gets inside. When they all get inside, they pile into Scott’s room, with Lydia and Kira taking the bed and Stiles, Malia, Derek, and Scott on the floor. Even Derek follows without asking questions, and Stiles is astounded by the level of trust he’s putting into him. He voices this thought to Derek, like an idiot, but young Derek just smiles. 

“It’s just an instinct.” He says, “I feel drawn to you, and you smell like safety and home to me.” Not knowing how to deal with that information, Stiles just bobs his head in a poor imitation of a nod. 

“I do have a question though,” He states, forcing Stiles to meet his eyes. “Who are you?” 

“Oh, I’m Stiles.” The boy replies, shocked that that’s the question Derek would ask. 

“No, I mean, what are we? Who are you to me?” Derek clarifies. 

“Oh, man…” Stiles thinks about it a lot before saying, “I’m probably your best friend. I mean, we’ve been through a lot of shit together and I trust you more than anyone so yeah, we’re best friends.” 

Derek scans his face and then bobs his head. “I guess that makes sense, I just thought….” He coughs, and turns away from the other boy, uttering a soft goodnight and falling into a fitful sleep. When Stiles wakes up, it’s already mid-afternoon and everyone except for him and Derek are gone. He checks his phone, and is greeted only by a message from Scott saying ‘Went to see Deaton, be back soon.’ He turns on his side, gasping as he comes face to face with a wide-awake Derek, still there in all his youthful glory. Their eyes lock, some weird tension seeping into the room, and in an effort to relieve it, Stiles jumps up and asks, “Breakfast?” The boys walk down the stairs, Stiles tripping on a stair when he sees McCall standing in the kitchen. Derek holds his waist, and he feels a growl coming from the younger boy. Scott, bless him, chooses this time to burst into the house. His eyes widen at Stiles and he tries to usher the boys out with him before the agent speaks. 

“Scott? Who’s this?” McCall asks, looking over the three boys. 

“Dad, this is Stiles and..his boyfriend...Miguel.” Stiles’s head whips around to stare at Scott. “Anyways, we gotta go Dad, bye!” And on that, they rush out the door and hop in Stiles’s jeep, heading to Deaton’s. Stiles stares at Scott, hoping to drill his indignation into him, and he just shrugs.

“Mr. Hale, please lay down on the table.” Says Deaton when they arrive at the vet's office, Stiles and Scott hovering around as the man looks over Derek. He asks Derek questions about his age and memory and then interrogates Scott on how and where they found him. In the end, he puts his hands together and walks out of the office. He returns 10 minutes later with a couple of jars, a smelly bag, and a pestle. Grinding the ingredients, he mixes them into some smelly tea and hands it to Derek. The boy just raises his eyebrows, which are still very impressive, and just shrugs and downs it. He looks fine for a second, and then his eyes roll into the back of his head and he starts to convulse. After a couple of minutes of shaking, they have a bigger, angrier werewolf on their hands. He springs up from the table, growling at Scott and swiping at Deaton, who’s trying to reassure the man. 

“Der! Derek calm down!” Stiles yells, and the man collapses onto his knees, breathing heavily. Stiles follows him down and cautiously scoots over until he’s in front of the older man. Derek lets out a whimper as Stiles’s hands come up to clutch his face, and he melts into the boy, crying into his neck. With Stiles’s okay, Deaton and Scott give them privacy and flee the room. Slowly, Derek comes back to himself and pulls out of Stiles’s grip, sitting back on his knees. 

“I- I had to feel it all again. The fire. Laura. Everything after that.” He whispers quietly, tears still falling down his cheeks, a defeated expression on his face. Stiles jumped forward, dragging the older man in for another hug, holding him tightly. Derek let out another sob and nestled into the boy’s neck, breathing in the calming scent.

“It’s okay, it’s okay now. Things are different now.” He reassured the wolf.

“How?” Derek asked burgeoning hope and sadness in his expression.

“Well, now you have me, of course.” Stiles smiled at him, and then his expression went serious. “I love you, Der. We all do, Peter, Cora, the pack. You have people at your back. It’ll be better, it already is.” 

“You love me?” Derek whispers, a soft expression warming his face.

“God, of course, I do sourwolf. You can’t hide your secret teddy bear-ness from me. You’re a caring, amazing marshmallow who puts everyone in front of himself and thinks he doesn’t deserve to be love when really, you deserve the world.” At his words, Derek blushes and ducks his head down adorably before looking up and staring directly into Stiles’s eyes. He searches the boy’s eyes before leaning forward and capturing Stiles’s lips in a soft but intense kiss. Pretty pink lips opening in shock and breathing heavily when Derek pulls away, only to reel him back in and kiss him silly. They sit on the floor, smiling at each other, Derek’s soft and warm, Stiles’s grinning like a loon. 

“Now, that- that was better,” Stiles said. “So much better that I think we should do it every day.” Derek shook his head, endeared by his antics, and silenced him with another kiss.


End file.
